


[20:25]

by parksungjin (koosjunhoe)



Series: ACE [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koosjunhoe/pseuds/parksungjin
Summary: “Please don’t shut me out.”
Relationships: Park Junhee/You
Series: ACE [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588444
Kudos: 3





	[20:25]

“I’m _begging_ you.” Junhee’s voice cracks as he slumps against the wooden door. He turns his head slightly, cheek pressed against the cold surface as he tries to listen for any movement.

His fingers move to the door, hand splayed just below head level, eyes falling shut. How did you get here? It was a simple story that he hated the thought of.

It built up over the past few weeks. It started with a white lie that he didn’t think too much about. You’d not answered any of his texts all day, into the next day too, and then said you left your phone at home when you stayed with a friend. Junhee accepted it because he had to reason to _not_ believe you. Though it wasn’t until Chan queried anything that Junhee realised there was more to the story you’d told him. Chan said that you’d been on snapchat because your location updated. Junhee didn’t bring it up because he figured there was another explanation.

Then his calls were being declined because you were busy. His texts unanswered most of the day with an apology text coming his way that night because you missed what he sent. His touch being ignored and even shied away from when he approached you.

He still ignored it, giving you your space but still messaging you a long text about how he was there for you, that he would always love you; all the things he knew to do when you were distant. There was the underlying worry that everyone has when someone that they love starts acting different.

And it crossed his mind a few times. He sat with Sehyoon and went through the possibility that someone else has stolen your heart, but no matter what either said they reached the same conclusion.

There was _no_ way that you were cheating. It didn’t make sense. No, something else was happening that Junhee couldn’t work out.

He sighs softly, unsure as to whether you’re listening. He knows you’re in the room, he knows you were listening for when he arrived, he knows you locked the door before he could come in and talk to you.

The floors from inside your room creaks and he realises that you’re sitting on the other side of the door, too. His heart shatters when he hears your silent sobs fill the dark room. He wants nothing more to help you; to hold you, comfort you, tell you everything will be okay. He hopes you know that, too.

“Please don’t shut me out.”


End file.
